Death is Not the End
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: Madeline Williams attends the funeral of her late boyfriend, and muses upon his life. "His pale skin, his unruly hair, military uniform ironed out and crisp. It wasn't right, it hadn't suited him." Character Death FemCanadaXPrussia Prussia FemCanada


_It seemed fitting…_

Madeline thought, the irony would have been funny to her if it were anybody else.. But it wasn't. She watched the people around her, they were dressed in black. He had hated that color, especially after the Third Reich. This whole concept would have made him upset.

_It wouldn't have been awesome. _

She held back tears as they brought the casket out, it triggered the memory of how perfect he had look. His pale skin, his unruly hair, military uniform ironed out and crisp. It wasn't right, it hadn't suited him.

"_How unawesome.." _ Madeline could hear it now, along with his trade mark keseseses laugh.

She knew tears were streaming down her face by now, but she paid no heed just watched as the lowered the casket into the ground. The only people, who attended this funeral, were nations, and important government officials. And all were filled with sorrow.

But none were as upset by this revelation than the four nations that stood next to herself. Felicia wept into Ludwig's shirt as he held her tightly. Francis had laid a comforting hand on both Madeline's and Antonio's back, but it was in vain because the tears streaming down his face said the same thing that all of theirs did.

A small yellow bird was being held by Antonio, but Gilbird had been given to Madeline. The young woman couldn't bring herself to hold him at this moment. He understood they were sad, he was sad to.

When the casket was being buried into the ground, her sobs got louder. And finally she buried her head into Francis's chest and wailed. She knew that her tears would have upset him. But she couldn't bring herself to stop.

Emily looked at her sister with teary eyes, what a depressing day. How awful was this, why had this even happened. Arthur stood behind her holding her close; he looked over to another pair at the funeral. Long brown hair hid the face of Elizabeta, Roderich stood to her side a hand on her shoulder. His face was covered in dried tears. Next to them were Lili and Basch Zwingli, Lili hid her head hidden in her big brothers torso.

The funeral ended, those who weren't close to Gilbert left but a small group of Nations stayed behind. Emily walked up to her twin and wrapped her arms around the other blonde. Felicia whipped her eyes, and then took Ludwig's hand. "It's going to get better." She promise, kissed him lightly on the cheek. Ludwig turned and gave the Italian woman a thankful look. If anyone knew about losing family members it would be Felicia. The two North American girls knew as well, but this was different.

Roderich and Elizabeta gave Ludwig one last condolence before they also left. Francis and Antonio looked defeated then Francis looked at Ludwig. "Mon ami, will come by tomorrow to help." Francis told him, Ludwig only nodded his head.

"Ludwig, I -." Madeline couldn't talk, a misty figure stood before her.

_Ich leibe dich mien liebe._

She gasped. The figure went through her. _Je t'aime._ Madeline thought, looking back at the where he went. Hope filled inside her heart she knew now that she would one day see him again. This was not the end.

_Even in death, the sun has to rise again in the morning. The flowers will still bloom. Death is not the end, but the beginning of peace. No more pain and suffering, in death all of that leaves. So the sun will still come in the morning, the flowers will still bloom, death is not the end._

XoxoX

I started writing this Short-One-shot a long time ago. There is depth in Prussia's character, a Depth that you can only see clearly when fans write about his "death". Death is sad; it brings tears to the ones left behind. But death is also a sign of hope. Because death is not the end, at least that is what I believe.

APH is not owned by me.

I only claim the plot to this ficlet.


End file.
